


a lifeless inn

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [29]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Death, Dialogue, Drabble, Evil Claudia, Evil Nyx, F/F, Referenced murder, Revenge, Twisted, Wordcount: 100-1.000, claunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Right now, it felt like sleep would take her any minute, her arms and legs felt sore, and it was like her hands could still feel her tight grip against the dagger she had hidden, the one she had recently used. Now it was lying on the floor with a dried up red against the steel, while every other room in the inn were a ghostly empty, void of life but filled with bodies.
Relationships: Claudia/Nyx (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	a lifeless inn

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Flaming Embers series, to understand this I recommend reading the earlier parts.

She was lying in her arm, enjoying the warm and soft sheets against her body as she was huddling close to Nyx, the skywing elf sleeping on her side, black wings in an unnatural positions Claudia could never imagine actually being anything but uncomfortable, yet the elf seemed to enjoy. She couldn’t really tell, not having those extra limbs herself, and, it wasn’t her body and not her problem when falling asleep.

Right now, it felt like sleep would take her any minute, her arms and legs felt sore, and it was like her hands could still feel her tight grip against the dagger she had hidden, the one she had recently used. Now it was lying on the floor with a dried up red against the steel, while every other room in the inn were a ghostly empty, void of life but filled with bodies.

Nyx’s idea to use this elf tavern as a hunting ground had been a success, and now she had all tons of rare elven parts that could be used in powerful dark magic spells. It was all worth it, now she would be able to rise to power even quicker than before. It was a good thing she had met Nyx all that time ago, if not for her she might have still been wandering around the forests of Xadia, plotting her revenge without getting anywhere.

When she ruled over the human kingdoms and the elves and dragons were dead, Nyx would be the only elf spared, and she would make Nyx her second in command, just as their deal had said. Her finding Claudia valuable goods in exchange for power, a good exchange between equals. Nyx would be the only elf she ever looked as an equal, and all the dead elves in this inn was very proof of it, rotting away in the same building as she would get a good night’s sleep with Nyx. Tomorrow they would move on, leaving this place behind, perhaps set fire to the building to give the sacrifices a burial if she was feeling like it.

But thinking about the bodies was a problem for tomorrow, because right now she was lying there with Nyx, staring into her mismatched eyes.

“So, how did all of that feel?” she asked the elves, and she just smiled.

“It made me realize I chose the right spot, told you all these elves had valuable parts. We got a hot meal and some drinks, got to relax for a few hours with live music, then when everyone were asleep we did the deed, and now we get a warm bed to sleep in for the night. What’s not to like?” she said, laughing, and Claudia felt like she was put under a spell. How could anyone ever have such a beautiful laugh?

“Yeah,” she began. “You were right. This was really nice, I haven’t slept in a proper bed in ages. And the ingredients were really easy to get when most people were already sleeping, it was a genius move.”

“I know right, now you can make all sorts of spells. I’m sorry that one elf roughed you up a bit trying to defend himself.” Nyx said, pointing at Claudia’s arms, were a bruise had began to form after she had been punched. “What some people do when they panic, am I right?”

“Well, it’ll heal soon, and I got my supplies. It was mostly pain free, though you end up feeling a bit more guilty killing them when they’re sleeping than when they’re trying to defend themselves. But I have to go on, I’m doing this for my dad, after all. I need to succeed were he didn’t, so that he didn’t die in vain.

“I get you Claudia.” Nyx said, and then let her hand run against her cheek. Her hand was warm to the touch, and Claudia cherished the touch, it was a comfort that took away the small guilt she had been feeling prior. She had Nyx with her through this. “Now, time to sleep, tomorrow we keep going.”


End file.
